This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The DNA packaging motor of dsDNA bacteriophages translocates genomic DNA into a preformed procapsid to near crystalline density and is the strongest motor characterized to date.The molecular mechanism of scaffolding protein mediated incorporation of a singular DNA packaging motor/connector protein at a unique vertex during lambdoid phage assembly has remained elusive.